battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
People's Liberation and Resistance
The People's Liberation and Resistance '''(Persian: آزادی‌بخش و مقاومت خلق), commonly abbreviated to '''PLR, is a fictional Iranian paramilitary insurgent group based largely in the Middle East, although with contacts in the Western world. It is led by Faruk Al-Bashir. Battlefield 3 War of 2014 In Battlefield 3, the People's Liberation and Resistance fight against the United States Marines and Russian GRU. They work hand-in-hand with the Armed Forces of the Islamic Republic of Iran following a coup after a catastrophic earthquake occurred in the region, in which Faruk Al-Bashir, leader of the PLR, takes control of Iran. Thus, one of their more common weapons is the Iranian-made KH2002, while those outside of Iran use a less-standardized menagerie of weapons. The PLR successfully detonated a portable nuclear weapon in Paris, France, which implicates Russia as the perpetrator, thus sending the two superpowers into a state of war. The Marines previously thought Faruk Al-Bashir was responsible for the events in the story, but during a capture mission, the Misfit team of Quinton Cole and Henry Blackburn discovered the truth that Solomon was in fact the mastermind behind all the chaos. Weapons The PLR uses a variety of infantry weapons ranging from assault rifles, machine-guns, sniper rifles, shotguns, and rocket launchers. Assault Rifles *KH2002 *AEK-971 *AK-74M *G3A3 *F2000 (captured) PDW's *UMP-45 *MP7 Light Machine Guns *PKP Pecheneg *RPK-74M Carbines *AKS-74U Sniper Rifles *M98B *SVD Shotguns *Saiga 12K *870MCS *Benelli M4 Explosives *Hand Grenade *RPG-7V2 *IED Pistols *G17C (seen on character model only) *M9 Other *Knife Vehicles used *T-72 *Type 72Z *Technical (with mounted PKM) *VBIEDs (Thunder Run only) *BM-23 *T-90 *Mi-24 (parked in Going Hunting) *Su-35 *BMP-2M (Co-op) *9K22 Tunguska-M (Co-op) Notable personnel *Faruk Al-Bashir *Solomon *Hamid Al-Zakir (defected) *Abu Muhammad *Abdul Rahman Gallery PLR Infantry.jpg|PLR standard infantry PLR Infantry 2.jpg|PLR standard infantry PLR Infantry 3.jpg|PLR standard infantry PLR Infantry 4.jpg|PLR standard infantry PLR Insurgent 1.jpg|PLR insurgent PLR Insurgent 2.jpg|PLR insurgent PLR Insurgent 3.jpg|PLR insurgent PLR Insurgent 4.jpg|PLR insurgent PLR Cell 1.jpg|PLR cell operative PLR Cell 2.jpg|PLR cell operative PLR Cell 3.jpg|PLR cell operative PLR Cell 4.jpg|PLR cell operative Trivia *Occasionally, the PLR insurgents can be heard swearing in Persian. *In accordance with above, a PLR insurgent can be heard yelling out "Lâmazhab!" (لامذهب). While the subtitles translate this to "dog", the word "damned" is more accurate. *In Operation Swordbreaker, most of the PLR are not equipped with high-end military gear like in every other level. However, this is only seen in Operation Swordbreaker. This is likely due to the fact that they were just an insurgency, and had not yet acquired Iranian military arsenal as the coup did not occur yet. *The PLR outside of the Middle East have a unique appearance, looking more like clandestine cell operatives. *According to the Battlefield 3 tie-in novel, Battlefield 3: The Russian, the PLR would just roughly paint their vehicles with the inscription "PLR." *The voices for the PLR soldiers are provided by Davood Tafvizian, Kevin Niku, Shebly Niavarani and Omid Gholami. pl:PLR ca:APR ru:Народно-освободительное сопротивление Category:Factions of Battlefield 3